String instruments such as acoustic and electric guitars are widely used both for personal enjoyment and entertainment. Although string instruments generally are a source of enjoyment, the strings employed to produce musical sound occasionally can be troublesome. Ends of the strings are attached to tuning stems which can be rotated to adjust string tension and affect pitch of the instrument. The sharp free ends of the strings are exposed and, therefore, can inflict personal injury when contacted by users of the instrument. In addition, the free ends are somewhat unattractive and thereby degrade the overall appearance of the instrument.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,165 B1 is a guitar having cover devices which are attached to the guitars tuning mechanisms. The covers enhance the appearance of the guitar and prevent undesirable physical contact with exposed ends of the instrument's strings. However, the cover devices consist of base portions secured to the instrument and hinged cap portions which can be opened to provide access to the strings. During use of the instrument, the cap portions can sometimes be severed from the base portions and then misplaced or lost.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved cover for the tuning mechanisms of string instruments.